


His Number One

by slurpee1996



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpee1996/pseuds/slurpee1996
Summary: Fukorodani Academy has made it into the Japan National Volleyball Tournament. Akaashi and Bokuto celebrate the best way they know how - sex.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 40





	His Number One

Somewhere in a gym in Tokyo, Japan, the sound of a door being kicked shut filled the air. 

What followed was the clattering sound of wood hitting the floor, intermixing with the sound of heavy breathing and heated kisses. The two didn’t get alone time like this often and even when they did, typically they were too tired to do anything about it. Tonight was a different scenario, however. They were celebrating their hard won victory the best way that they knew how. 

“Bokuto-kun, are you sure we should be doing this here? What if someone comes back and -” Akaashi began between kisses, but he was quickly cut off by a deep kiss from his lover. Of course Bokuto wouldn’t worry about being caught - he never worried about anything. Typically Akaashi would be the responsible one and keep his lover in line, but for the night he decided to let himself give in to the temptation. After all, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually gotten to do this with Bokuto. 

  
Speaking of Bokuto, the male seemed happy that Akaashi had given up his protests and had begun peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck, much to the younger males excitement. He’d always had a weakness for neck kisses and despite how egotistical Bokuto came across, he was actually quite an attentive lover. Even Akaashi himself had been surprised when Bokuto had picked up on the things that he really liked, but perhaps that was due to the males desire to be the best, no matter what he was doing. 

The heat in the room felt like it had been turned up as the two continued, Bokuto taking the lead and slowly ushering Akaashi backward until his back hit the shelving that lined the back wall of the gym closet. Since their relationship was a secret to everyone but the two of them, typically they wouldn’t risk doing something like this in the school. All it took was one of the teammates deciding to come back for some last minute practice or the coach coming back to check on them and make sure they had locked up properly. Any assortment of things could happen to ruin the moment, but neither of the two could find the urge to care this time. They were going to be representing the Tokyo prefecture in the national volleyball tournament and with it being Bokuto’s last year to do so, there was much need for celebration, especially with as hard a fight as Nekoma had put up. Though they hadn’t been able to pull off the first seed placement, they were still going and that was enough.

A soft gasp escaped from Akaashi’s lips as he felt Bokuto’s teeth lightly bite into his neck, a jolt of pleasure settling into the bit of his stomach. 

“B-Bokuto-kun! Remember, no marks” the male hissed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to explain to anyone why there was suddenly a giant hickey on his neck. The two had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, at least until Bokuto had graduated. They didn’t want to cause any awkwardness between the team and while it pained Akaashi, who wanted nothing more than to be able to show off the fact he was in love, he understood the reasoning behind it. 

“Sorry Aka-kun, you know I find it hard to resist you. You taste too sweet” The words left Bokuto’s lips in almost a purr and immediately Akaashi felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Bokuto was always complimenting him and saying stuff like that just to get a rise out of him, mainly since he knew Akaashi was much more reserved than he was. The male opened his mouth to let out a response, but all that came out was a garbled mess as Bokuto’s left hand, which had previously been on his hip, disappeared into his shorts, palming at the erection that had been steadily growing ever since they’d first began kissing.This reaction just made Bokuto smirk and Akaashi wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, kiss him or slap him. 

“You’re such a naughty boy, Aka-kun. That little innocent act you pull doesn’t fool me” Bokuto’s words sent a shiver up Akaashi’s spine and another little jolt down to his member, which throbbed under Bokuto’s touch. He hated to admit it, but there was nobody out there who knew Akaashi better than Bokuto did. That was why the male was taking things deliberately slow. He knew that it would drive Akaashi crazy. It took all of Akaashi’s might not to talk back, knowing that it would only prolong the torture as Bokuto continued to palm at his member, which was aching to be touched. 

“Bokuto-kun, p-please” he whined, an expression of need written all across his face. He heard the little tsk tsk tsk the other made in response, which just made him whine harder. 

“Now you know that isn’t how you address me when you want something, Aka-kun” he purred out, nibbling lightly on the male’s shoulder so he wouldn’t leave any marks, per his request. A pleading look came across Akaashi’s face for a moment but he knew that Bokuto wouldn’t give in. Not in this instance.

“P-Please sir, please touch me” he relented, his cheeks bursting with color. He was happy that the darkness of the room hid his face, even if it couldn’t hide the noises he made. It was a double edged sword, however. While Bokuto couldn’t see his embarrassment, Akaashi also wasn’t able to see the look of lust and satisfaction he so loved on Bokuto’s face either. That meant he wasn’t sure whether his pleading words had any effect, especially since Bokuto wasn’t very talkative when it came to that, which was ironic considering how loud and boisterous he was normally. Maybe he knew how much it drove Akaashi crazy not to know. 

Luckily for Akaashi, however, it seemed that Bokuto wasn’t feeling completely cruel, perhaps off the high from their recent hard earned victory. Mere moments after the words left Akaashi’s lips, Bokuto’s hand crept into his boxers, finally pressing against Akaashi’s bare member. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of pleasure, which of course made his lover laugh. Of course the moment didn’t last long as the taller male moved his head up, his breath against Akaashi’s ear.

“Such a naughty little thing you are, Aka-kun. Your cock is drooling for me and I’ve barely even touched it. That must mean you want me pretty bad, hmm?” His voice was husky and seductive and it only furthered Akaashi’s arousal, his cock twitching with desire. It never ceased to amaze him exactly how different Bokuto was when it came to his role in the bedroom. He’d tried resisting it, but when it truly came down to it, he could never. While he was the more calm and in control one out on the court, here he was completely unable to match Bokuto.

“Please….Please fuck me, sir. I want you inside of me.” The words were so lewd coming from his lips and once again caused his face to flush, but he couldn’t hold back the desire anymore. He wanted - no, needed - to be fucked, and there was nobody who was going to be able to do it like Bokuto could. 

Akaashi could practically feel Bokuto’s smirk against him once he said those words and it was impossible to miss his laugh, which this time was as loud and boisterous as normal. 

“Why is that what you want, little Aka-kun? All you needed to do was ask.” Almost immediately Akaashi felt a cold chill as his shorts and underwear were practically ripped down, freeing his extremely hard member. He heard the sound of Bokuto’s following shortly after and he couldn’t help but shudder with anticipation. 

“Bend over for me, Aka-kun. Let me get you prepared.” His words were spoken calmly but Akaashi could still sense that this wasn’t a request, but rather an order. The male quickly turned around, using the shelf in front of him as something to grip on and get a good position for Bokuto, his legs spread. Bokuto wasted no time in getting behind him, gently pressing a finger against his hole, causing Akaashi to take a deep breath. Despite the fact they had done this before, it took the male a moment to get used to the sensation and actually relax. Once he had, however, Bokuto was able to slide the finger inside of him with little resistance. The finger explored for a few moments, but was quickly joined by another, attempting to properly prepare him. Akaashi couldn’t help but wiggle his hips impatiently, however. He knew how important the proper prep was - he wanted to be able to walk correctly afterwards, but he still couldn’t help the fact there was nothing he wanted more than to feel all of Bokuto inside of him.

Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you looked at it), Bokuto was too in control to just give in to what his lover wanted. Instead he continued to let his fingers do the work, which still managed to elicit several moans from the younger male’s mouth, despite him trying to hide it.    
  


“I want to hear you, Aka-kun. Don’t hold back” Bokuto’s words were firm and the next moan that came from Akaashi’s lips was much louder than previous, much to the male’s pleasure. Afterwards the two fingers slowly slid from inside him, much to Akaashi’s chagrin and causing a whine to spew from his lips. His annoyance quickly subsided, however, as he suddenly felt something much larger pressing against his entrance. Bokuto was by no means small and the first few times they’d had sex had left Akaashi quite sore. Now, however, he yearned for it. Bokuto was going agonizingly slow, which felt purposeful, and Akaashi had nearly begun to whine again before a sudden thrust had Bokuto buried in him to the hilt. This instead made him cry out, a sudden pleasure filling him. A sound of satisfaction left Bokuto at that response and within moments he had begun thrusting, the sound of his hips slapping against the others rear filling the room. 

Almost instantly it felt like the heat in the room had been turned up a thousand degrees, at least for Akaashi. He’d tried holding back again, hoping that maybe if he was quiet, Bokuto would fuck him harder. With his member throbbing between his legs and the feeling of his lover filling him up completely, however, that idea had quickly been thrown out the window as deep, needy moans escaped him. He hadn’t been aware of how much he needed this, but in the moment he couldn’t deny just how good it felt to be so completely  _ full _ . He could hear Bokuto’s labored breathing, his pleasured groans as his pace quickened, slamming into Akaashi with little resistance. All it did was fuel him further and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to last very long. Not like this.

“Fuck, I’m so close to cumming Bokuto-kun, please. Please let me cum” the male mewled out, the sound quickly turning into a pleasured cry as Bokuto slammed into him again, hitting a sensitive spot that made him see stars from the pleasure. He was happy when his lover’s hand moved from his hip down to his aching member, wrapping around it and starting to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts. He hadn’t been sure if he’d relt and give him what he wanted, but it seemed at this time he was feeling generous enough to not prolong the torture and let Akaashi reach his orgasm. It didn’t take much - only a few pumps before he could no longer contain all the pleasure that had been building up in his core and got his release, Bokuto following mere moments later, being driven by seeing his lover in such a state of pure ecstasy. 

The moments that followed were filled with silence, both of them trying to recover. Bokuto didn’t immediately pull out of Akaashi, simply relishing in the moment as the quiet room filled with sounds of their labored breathing. As they each began to regain their composure, Bokuto slowly slid out of him, leaving Akaashi feeling suddenly quite empty. Neither of them said anything still, but Akaashi slowly rose from his bend over position and Bokuto quickly leaned in to steal a kiss, this one much more loving compared to the ones they had shared earlier. 

“I love you, Aka-kun.”

“I know. I love you too, Bokuto-kun.” Akaashi gave a warm smile and pressed a few more quick kisses onto his lips as both males began to straighten themselves up, putting clothing back on and straightening themselves out. As they finished, Bokuto offered a hand to Akaashi, which he took with a smile. As they moved to exit the closet, Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the swelled up feeling of just pure happiness he felt. 

Bokuto was always going to be his number one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in quite some time so apologies if it isn't the best! Let me know what you think!


End file.
